


Love Spells, Safety Kids, and Fire Demons

by KatxofxthexKit



Category: Star vs the forces of evil - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multichapter, love potion, minor tomco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatxofxthexKit/pseuds/KatxofxthexKit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom casts a love spell that was meant for Star, but backfired big time and ended up affecting Marco, instead, and Star is the only one who can fix it and reverse the spell!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uh-oh

'This is a brilliant plan that couldn't possibly go wrong. A perfect, flawless, impeccable plan!' Tom thought to himself as he poured some marshmallows into the three mugs of hot cocoa. The young demon prince had planned this day out for a while, and so far, it has been going perfectly. Tom's master plan: get invited inside of Starships residence, (which he totally didnt achieve by begging and being a nuisance on the doorstep) gain a bit of trust with idle chitchat, make beverages and enchant it with a love spell. After the impeccable plan had been executed, Starship would be Tom's again. Nothing could ruin this! Nothing!! Except, something did. More like, someone.

"Hey, Star, I think my cocoa has more marshmallows, why don't we trade," Marco suggested, warily. He glanced at Tom, whom was sitting across from star and him. The spell works by having the spell caster and the object he wants the affection of both consumed whatever was enchanted. And, Tom, being so sure of his plan, had already taken a swig of his half of the enchanted drink, not expecting what was about to happen.

"Ooh, you're right, Marco! Gee," Star giggled, swapping cups with the boy, "Marshmallows are my favourite part of hot cocoa, too! Thanks!" She explained, Marco taking a suspicious sip. Everything was fine, except for the mildly horrified look on Tom's face, and the sudden strange feelings Marco had. And then the spell kicked in. There was a poof of pink, with small fluttery hearts, Star coughed, and the mist started to dissipate. "Whoa, what was thaaat?? Marco? Are you okay," she inquired, looking to her side at Marco once the strange, and kind of sickeningly sweet smelling mist had completely disappeared.  
"Marco?" Star waved her hand in front of the Latino boy's face, taking a short second to process the look he wore. Star had an idea as to what had just happened, but was hoping that it wasn't the case. Well, that glimmer of hope was gone now, cause she knew that what she feared was exactly the case.


	2. Here We Go (oh no)

Marco's face was like it was when Jackie Lynn Thomas was around; except, she wasn't, it was a demon prince. Aand, it definitely wasn't by choice for the young brunette.

"Nononono no no NOO!!!" Star exclaimed, slightly worried. And then, from the corner of her eyes, the bubbly princess saw a certain demon begin to move closer. Oh no, oh no. Oh. No.

"Marcopolo," Tom lilted, little flames lifting him just slightly above the coffee table, "you are looking very fine today~" Tom flirted with, or, at the mesmerized boy.

"Hhaa h h?" Marco squeaked, not looking away from the prince of hell floating above his coffee table as he papped Star's arm excitedly. "Staaar!! Thats, theres, Tom is in my house,, talking to me.. FLIRTING with me!!!!" He whispered to the blonde, full on heart eyes and dropped jaw.

Tom chuckled, bending down, bringing his face closer to the young male's in front of him, still sing-song and very flirty.

"Yknow, you're not very good at whispering, Marcopolo. or at being discreet," the prince laughed.

Star quickly grabbed her wand and aimed it at Tom.  
"Back AWAY FROM THE HUMAN!!I WILL blast you with narwhals!" She barked quickly, just to get Tom to give them some space.

"Alright, alright, no need to be like that, Starship! I'll back off for now," Tom floated back down to the ground, his hands in front of him, trying to call the calvary off. "I'll leave now, but don't worry, not the last you'll see of me~" He snapped his fingers, a hole to the underworld opening next to him. Right as he was about to jump in, he paused. "Oh, and Marcopolo?" A rose with light peach and violet flames emitting from it appeared in the demon prince's hand, almost like a magic trick. "Call me some time~" he sang after handing it to the latino boy.

"Ha! I deleted your number from my mirror!" Star snickered at his face as he started to drop back down to the hell he came from.

Marco looked at the flaming rose that he was gripping, a small piece of paper attached to the stem; Tom's number. Tom winked at Marco, waving his hand in the air as he finally left.

"Are you okay?!" Star exclaimed, putting her wand down. Marco simply nodded, blushing as he looked attentively at the flower that Tom gave him, staring at the number attached to the flower.


	3. Saved by the (late) Bell

That night, Marco slept with the rose on his nightstand and Tom's number under his pillow, much like a child would keep their tooth under their pillow so the tooth fairy would give them money. Except, it would be something more like your local homosexual fairy here to score you a hot date with a hot demon. These two things were toooootally the same, right? Yeah, absolutely!  
~  
"Star, we're gonna be late to school!" Marco shouted towards her bedroom from the top of the stairway.

"Mgffhlmpbt..." She mumbled into her arm. Star had stayed awake all night searching for the cure to a love potion in her magic spellbook... Well, most of the night at least. She had fallen asleep at her desk. She looked up to the clock near her; it read 6:45. That woke her up, for sure. "mAGIC MORNING ROUTINE BLAST," she shouted, the mist from her mewni magic billowed out from her bedroom door as she rushed out and bypassed her Bestie-on-Earth on the stairs.

"That's like... the quickest you've ever gotten ready for school, Star," Marco stated, walking towards her into the kitchen, his backpack already on as the princess haphazardly slung hers across her shoulder & was walking out the door. "If only you got ready that quick EVERY day!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, nacho nerd!!" She poked fun, her light hearted smile slipping into a poker face, however. "Say, Marco?"

"Mhm?

"Do you... Do you feel anything... Different?"

Marco looked at her, puzzled after such a vague question.  
"Well, what do you mean? That's waay too vague to possibly answer the way you want me to."

"Like.. About people, not-exactly-people people, y'know," Star made a few hand motions, trying to find the words she wanted.  
"You know!! About, I don't know, Jackie Lynn Thomas.. about..." The girl kept pausing, everything perplexing her friend even more so.

"About??? Come on, Star! You know you can say whatever around me," He reassured her.

"abouttom," she finally blurted out. "Do you feel things for him?"

Marco started turning red, his face covered in blush. They both stopped walking for only a second, a gentle breeze blowing past them. Marco furrowed his brow, inhaling as he was about to respond to the princesses odd question.

"Maaarcooo!! Staarrr!!" A familiar voice shouted from across the street, making the two teens turn to look. It was Alfonso and Ferguson. Well, now Star & Marco knew they were late to school: if you came in at any time Alfonso & Ferg were there, you knew you were tardy. Those two were never, ever on time.

"oh thank goodness," Marco muttered under a sigh of relief, happy to get out of answering the blonde's question for a little longer.


End file.
